In the field of optical communication, there is a need for fast transmission of large volume information. The optical fibers used today to carry the information in optical communication networks may be efficient in carrying large volume of information at high rates. Unfortunately, the transmission rate of the optical communication networks is not determined by the transmission rate of the optical fibers; rather, the transmission rate is determined by the switching rate of the switching devices in the networks. The switching devices used today are electronic switches that operate at relatively slow rates and are not fast enough to switch the information at higher desired rates, which can be carried by the optical fibers. Accordingly, the electronic switches used today are the bottleneck of the existing optical communication networks. In addition, the use of electronic switches requires the integration of Optical-Electrical-Optical (O-E-O) converters that are expensive.